Crush
by Guardian Angel
Summary: Answer to a challenge to do a song fanfic.


**Crush**

By Guardian Angel ([eyes_only1@yahoo.com][1])

## **Rating:** PG-13 (minor swearing)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, and "Crush" is performed by Jennifer Paige, I have nothing to do with it!

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is my reply (the real one, this time, I actually followed the rules! ;-P) to Mandy's challenge to do a song fanfic, with the words of the song being the only spoken dialogue between the characters.Here goes! :-)

Oh, and pardon the fact that this hasn't really been beta'd yet, I actually did write this over a week ago, but I kept my beta readers hopping with "Dreams," and now my main reader is away from her computer for an unknown time…

*****

As Max stood, staring out the window in Logan's office, she could feel his gaze on her back.He used to be subtle about his perusal of her, but in the past few weeks he had given up even that small pretense, and now it seemed like she couldn't move one muscle without his eyes following her.Lost in thought, wondering what to do about this situation, her eyes took in none of the panoramic city view below her.

Finally, frustrated with the situation, she turned to face him, determined to do something about it."See you blowin' me a kiss, it doesn't take a scientist to understand what's goin' on baby."

Logan forced his thoughts back on track, startled by her abrupt words.As what she had just said registered in his brain, his eyes widened and he winced.It looked like the shit had finally hit the fan, as they said.Before he could manage to squeeze any words past his clogged throat Max continued.

_ _

"If you see something in my eye, let's not over analyze.Don't go too deep with it baby."Unable to stop the flood of words, Max plowed her fingers through her hair, tousling the dark curls."So let it be what it'll be.Don't make a fuss and go crazy over you and me."

As she watched Logan process her words, she skillfully hid her confusion.If asked, she couldn't have said whether she was trying to convince him that what they had was nothing special, or if she was actually trying to convince herself."Here's what I'll do, I'll play loose, not like we have a date with destiny."

"It's just a little crush, not like I faint every time we touch."Uncomfortable with the stillness in the room, she began to pace.Her voice lowered to a mutter, and he couldn't help but think that her words were not meant for his ears anymore.

"It's just some little thing, not like everything I do depends on you."__

_ _

"It's raisin' my adrenalin', you're banging on a heart of tin.Please don't make too much of it baby."

He wished he could convince her that her Manticore training did not make her heartless.No matter what he said, she tried to hide the fact that she did indeed have a heart, protecting herself with layers of defenses.He'd known her for several months now, was closer to her than any of her other friends, yet he knew that there were still parts of herself she kept hidden from him. 

"Say the word "forever" more, that's not what I'm lookin' for.All I can commit to is maybe."She strode back to the window, glancing out, before turning back to face him.Her eyes were shadowed with unknown emotions as she stood in front of him, desperate to make him understand."So let it be what it'll be.Don't make a fuss and go crazy over you and me."She raised her arms, as if unsure of what to do but unable to stand still, before letting them drop back to her sides."Here's what I'll do.I'll play it loose, not like we have a date with destiny."She hoped that would be enough to satisfy him.Somehow she doubted it.

Still, she tried to convince him."It's just a little crush.Not like I faint every time we touch."Forcing herself to calm down, to sound reasonable, she perched on the edge of his desk, facing him."It's just some little thing.Not like everything I do depends on you."

Logan continued to watch her, his gaze steady.She couldn't really tell what he was thinking, he was almost as good as her at hiding his emotions, at least at certain times.__

_ _

"Vanilla skies.White picket fences in your eyes.A vision of you and me."She shook her head, silently telling him that it was not meant to be like that.

_ _

"It's just a little crush.Not like I faint every time we touch."She stood up, grabbing her jacket from the chair she'd tossed it on when she'd arrived.

"It's just some little thing.Not like every thing I do depends on you."__With a last, long look over her shoulder, she walked out of the room.Considering the fact that she couldn't even convince herself, she doubted that she had managed to fool Logan.

As she softly closed the front door behind her, she finally admitted the truth.

It was much more than a crush.

*****

   [1]: mailto:eyes_only1@yahoo.com



End file.
